Little Dragon
by Kaida Salene
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN What if Harry Potter had a twin? A twin that only 4 people knew about? The four people being Lily, James, Sirius and Rosaline Salene. Why doesn't anyone know about this twin? where is Harrys twin now?find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...If I did then the stories I write would be in the book

This story is written by Kaida or dracosbittersweetdream on was Co-Created w/ Rosaline Salene, Who is currently writing a sort of pre-qual to this story.

Chapter 1: The Past: Birth Part one

On July 30 1980 a women named Lily Potter was rushed into the muggle hospital delivery room. She was in the middle of giving birth to her son or daughter. Which one it would be, she didn't know. Her husband, James Potter, was standing next to the bed holding his wife's hand and telling her everything was and would be ok. Behind James in a chair was a brownish cat with dark eyes. The cat sat there watching everything that was going on.

"Come on Mrs. Potter you have to give me a big push!" The doctor told Lily calmly.

"Agggghhhhhhh!" Lily screamed as she gave a big push, like the doctor had told her to. As she did she squeezed James' hand really hard and he cringed a little.

"Come on Lily, your doing good. Calm down a little." James told her, thinking about his hand that was still being squeezed. He also didn't like seeing her like this and thought that this would help her calm down a little. Boy was he wrong.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! WHY DON'T WE SWAP BODIES AND SEE HOW CALM YOU WOULD BE JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled at her husband. The cat behind them seemed to be laughing at the couple.(A/N: if that is possible, I have no clue but hey it's fiction so work with me please.) But the cat stopped after receiving a glare from both of them.

"Excuse me, but could you two focus on this. In case you didn't know it is kind of important." The doctor said to them firmly.

"Aggghhhh!" Lily yelled as she gave another push.

"Okay! He's starting to come out! You just need to push a few more times."

"Aggghhh!" Lily screamed as she pushed and James could tell that she was in a lot of pain. He wanted to help as much as he could, so he whispered things like "It's going to be okay" and "It's all right" in her ear.

"Okay Mrs. Potter just one more push and he's out!" The doctor told Lily.

"Agghhh!" Lily screamed as she started her last push.

"Congratulations! You have a Son at exactly Midnight! It is now July 31. Now you will have to wait a while before we deliver the other one because the other one seems to-' But the doctor was unable to finish because he was then unable to be heard underneath screams.

"Another!" Came screams from Lily and James at the same time along with a loud meow from the cat.

"Why of course! You are having twins after all!"

"Oh my g-" James started to talk but was interrupted by his redheaded wife.

"I have to do this again!" Lily screamed over James.

"Meow Neow Meow Me-"The cat started to what it hd seemed like talking but all of a sudden stop it's self mid sentence.

" Was that cat trying to talk to you guys?" The doctor asked them. The doctor looked very confused as he asked it. Who wouldn't be?(besides me ands my Co-Creator Rosa)

"NO! I mean no, she uh...must uh be hungry! Yeah that's it!" Lily told the doctor. She then looked at James. "James dear, would you please go and take her to Sirius, I'm sure that she will be of better use out there than in here"

"Okay dear." James said after a minute. He was uncertain if he should leave his wife or not. James then decided that he should leave before she decided to do something harmful to him. He walked over to the cat. "Come on George" He picked her up and walked out of the room.

James walked into the waiting room and looked for the other three marauders. He then spotted them after five minutes of searching through the small crowds of people.

"PONGS! Is it here! Was it born! I really shouldn't call it an it so is it a boy! Or is it a girl! Because that is ok too! Well PRONGS Why Aren't You Answering ME!" Sirius asked James as soon as he saw him.

"Easy Padfoot!" James told Sirius as soon as he stopped screaming questions at him. " I just came out here to give you this." As soon as James said this he dropped the George on him and started to walkaway.

"What!" Sirius asked confused. He was going to ask why he gave him a cat but James was already gone before he could finish. "Guys, I'm Confused."

"Well Padfoot, Prongs just gave you that cat." Remus stated the obvious to Sirius like he was a three year old.

"I know that! What I mean is whose cat is this and why do I have to look after it!" Sirius said. After that though George, who was still on Sirius' shoulders gave him a kiss(more like a lick) on his cheek. Sirius looked confused and though that the kiss on the cheek that George had just gave him felt very familiar for some odd reason. Remus noticed the weird look that was now on Sirius' face.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"Nothing, but I could have swore that, that-never mind that would be impossible." After Sirius said that Remus could have swore that he saw the cat smirk. George then jumped off of Sirius and walked through the small crowd in a different direction than the one James had taken a few minutes ago. "Hey! Where is that cat going now!" Sirius said after he lost view of George in the small crowd.

"I don't know. Maybe it's going a different way to get to Lily instead of the way that Prongs went." Remus answered.

"Maybe... Hey Wormtail! Are there any more of those chocolate frogs left there?" Sirius asked.

"Y-yes." Peter piped up handing over one to Sirius. Sirius took it and started to eat it. When He was done he finally realized something.

"Hey guys, what ever happened to Rosa? I don't remember her leaving."

"How the heck are we supposed to know? We're not your girlfriends babysitters." Remus told Sirius.

"I was just wondering Mooney, sheeeesh." Sirius said. Sirius had been wondering for w little while now why Remus had been acting so weird but every time it came up he just brushed it off insisting that he was just worried about Lily, James, and their new baby.

It was going to be a longer first chapterbut I think that this is a long enough first chapter, it is three pages after all. I might edit it to be longer later.

Charectors JK doesn't own:

Kaida Salene © Kaida Salene(me)

Rosaline Salene © Rosaline Salene(one of my best friends)


End file.
